Electronic devices are becoming more and more ubiquitous, with users interacting with electronics in many different ways. For example, people carry portable electronic devices with them in the form of smartphones, tablet computers, laptops, smart-watches, e-book readers and various wearable electronics.
One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of these issues.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge.